For I am Here
by megan59
Summary: I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. Computer problems. I'll post as soon as possible! Thank you!
1. Isaac

**Chapter One- Isaac**

I know it may sound stupid, or childish, but I wanted an apology from Allison. Erica and Boyd had had an awkward heart to heart with Chris Argent when he had freed them and he even promised not to track them unless they were proven to have killed someone. But me? I got stabbed and shot by his daughter and no one said a word. She was quickly forgiven by Scott and then promptly broke up with him. Meanwhile I was finding out about a new Alpha pack in Beacon Hills. I didn't think an apology is too much to ask for. Just a simple "sorry" would have worked for me.

Scott wasn't taking the break up to easily. He tried not to show it, but each time Lydia mentioned her best friend, you could hear his heart beat faster with sad nerves. He would purposefully avoid her at school and never talked about her unless he had to for various reasons. Stiles hadn't been able to see it, but I could. His eyes always seemed to be rimmed with a light shade of red.

I found myself thinking about all of this as I stood at one side of the room, staring at Derek at the other side. We were outside of the broken down train for our nightly training session. Derek had created what he called our 'game'. He stood on one side of the room while one of us Betas stood at the other. The other three out of me, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, positioned themselves randomly through the open space. The attacking Beta had to try to fight their way to get to and overwhelm our Alpha. After Derek had been able to explain to Scott about the new pack in town, he had started to come around sometimes. Peter would usually watch from the sidelines to give us fighting tips; every once and a while though, he would get op and become one of Derek's protectors.

Erica growled at me, a warning for me to run before she pounced. I leapt into action, sprinting to my left and away from her. I was headed towards Jackson, who charged at me ferociously. I twisted around him in a lacrosse-like move, only to be tackled by Boyd. I rolled my shoulders as I stood and saw that Derek was smirking. It was the closest thing we had ever gotten to a true smile from him. It only lasted a moment though as he turned to Jackson and said, "You have a visitor again."

The new Beta turned to see Lydia, beautiful as ever in a flowered, soft pink dress. Jackson shifted out of his wolf form and raced to wrap his arms around her. She had been scared lately, feeling as if someone was following her. Peter silently stood up from the stool he was sitting on and went to hide in the train. Lydia was still scared of him since he had attacked and almost killed both her and her boyfriend.

"What's up Lydia?" Jackson asked.

They were much softer towards each other since they got back together. It was unlike anything anyone had seen from them before. "I just wanted to see you," she explained.

He grinned at her again. "We're training."

"I know," Lydia looked into his eyes. "I was just scared again. There have been the weirdest noises at my house lately. I still feel like someone is there."

I stole a glance at Derek. He was a master of pretending not to overhear a conversation, but I knew he was listening. He had told me only a couple of days before that Lydia's fears of being stalked were probably correct. If the Alpha pack was in town then they were most likely looking for the Kanima. Even though Jackson had been saved, they would still be able to track his scent. Since Lydia was with him so often, his scent had rubbed off on her.

"If they can track the smell of the Kanima, why not attack and kill Jackson now?" I had asked when Derek explained to me.

The Alpha took no time in replying. "They're waiting for the perfect time."

I could tell from his face then that it would be better not to ask any more questions about it then. I was pulled out of the memory when Derek began speaking. "It's late," he said, "Why don't you all go home for the night."

We all knew that we had been dismissed. Erica and Boyd gravitated towards each other and walked out hand in hand. Derek slipped into the train. My guess was that he was going to talk to Peter. Jackson walked out with his arm around Lydia. I made another guess that she would be spending the night at his house again. She really was scared. I put my hands in my pockets and directed myself towards the sidewalk. Thankfully, Stiles had convinced his dad to let me stay with them. I was innocent and an orphan with nowhere to go, and Sheriff Stilinski decided to help me as much as possible.

When I reached the house, I entered the front door and made my way to the stairs. Immediately, I knocked on Stiles door to see if he was still awake. It may have been quite late, but it was earlier then Derek normally sent us home. I thought that maybe Stiles would be awake. He would most likely have doing something along the lines of researching to find out about the new Alphas in town. I don't know what I was hoping for at that moment; maybe just a simple conversation about lacrosse practice.

I continued down the hall to what used to be the guest bedroom. I was mine now. It wasn't nearly as welcoming as Stiles's room, but it definitely beat the train. I would never understand how Derek and his uncle stayed there every night. I threw back my blankets, crawled into bed, and curled up into a ball to get warm.

My thoughts strayed in a sleep-induced haze. Only Scott came to mind: the way he was so determined to have a plan to save Jackson at the rave, the fact that he had also cried when he learned to take away a puppy's pain, how hurt he was over the loss of Allison. The last thing I saw in my mind before I fell asleep was when he stood behind Gerard at the fatal lacrosse game a couple of weeks ago, perfectly prepared to fight to save me.

_**Notes: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope liked it! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know a couple of things. First of all, I will be writing this from more than one person's point of view. Second, if you didn't notice, it starts a couple of weeks after the season two finally. Third, there will be some ships in the story. I'm sure you noticed Boyd and Erica already. (I'm not sure of their exact ship name, but I personally like Berica.) You'll see what all comes up. **_

_**Please, leave comments. The more constructive, the better. Just to let you know again, I am editing it myself, so please forgive any mistakes, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I really hope you stick with me! (: **_

_**-Megan**_


	2. Allison

**Chapter Two- Allison**

I didn't need my dad coming into my room to wake me up. I was already awake. My brown hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and I was sitting up when he came in. "What is it?" I asked quietly as I rubbed my eyes.

"I wanted to know your plan for today," Dad said as he leaned against the wall.

I picked at a spot on the blue tank top I was wearing. "Stay home." It barely came out as more than a mumble.

He sighed. "This is the last time. You've only been to school three days in the last two weeks. I'll let you be at home today if that's what you really want, but you can't keep avoiding it. Tomorrow you're going to have to go back."

I thought it through. He was right, or course. I just didn't want to go. Having to see Scott was the worst part of it, but there was also seeing the others. I still felt terrible about attacking Boyd, Erica and Isaac, yet anger boiled through me whenever I saw them. My heart still begged for revenge over my mother's death. Thoughts of catching Derek crossed my mind consistently and often infiltrated my dreams. It didn't matter if they were Alpha or Beta, willing to kill or not, my instincts stayed ready for an attack. Sighing, I pulled the blankets off my legs. "I changed my mind. I'm actually going to go today." I wanted to beat back that instinct.

Dad nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He turned and left my room.

I dragged myself out of the bed. Pulling my hair out of the bun so it could tumble over my shoulders, I riffled through my closet for something to wear. The only thing that appealed to me was a dark grey, long sleeved shirt. I matched it with a pair of jeans and combed my hair, pulling it back up again once I got rid of any knots.

It wasn't long after that that I was pulling into the school's parking lot. Even in my car I could hear the muffled voices of my classmates. I took a deep breath and opened my car door. Instantly, Lydia shrieked from across the parking lot and walked over as fast as she could. I could see Jackson roll his eyes as his girlfriend called out again. "Allison!" She was suddenly standing next to me. "You haven't been in school much lately, and you look particularly drab today. I think you need a touch up." She smiled.

That was how I found myself in the girl's bathroom with Lydia doing my makeup. "I can't do much about your clothes," she babbled, "but I can at least try to make you look a bit happier."

I gave her a look in a silent attempt to tell her that I really didn't care how I looked. She stared back as me, her shiny lips pulled into a grin. I rolled my eyes just like Jackson did as she continued. "It's good to see you back at school today. I've missed you lately. I only have Jackson to sit with me at lunch. Well, unless Erica makes the boys come join us."

"Really?" my voice caught in my throat at the mention of the three young werewolves.

"Yep," Lydia turned to grab a tube of lipstick. She either didn't notice or ignored how odd my voice sounded. "They keep asking if I will throw another party since they missed the last one. I_ think_ they're joking."

We were finished as she smeared the soft red lipstick on my mouth. I barely recognized myself from this morning when I looked in the mirror. My lips were very prominent and my eyes were covered in mascara. It made my brown eyes look much bigger than normal.

The bell rang right as we left the bathroom, warning us that we only had five minutes until class started. I was thankful for the excuse and ran away from anyone who might want to talk to me. The halls were full of people whispering about me, which could be expected after three family deaths in such a short time. I ignored it the best I could. It definitely didn't help that I couldn't turn to Scott for comfort this time.

Classes went by in a haze; I was half asleep and not paying attention. It really was difficult trying not to listen to what people were saying about me. Lunch came eventually, which I was grateful for. I walked into the cafeteria and found Lydia, who gave me a small wave to come over. I could see Scott purposefully looking in a different direct ion only a couple of tables down. It hurt. It really, truly hurt.

Derek's three Betas sat at the table next to Lydia's, sitting as close to Jackson as possible. Isaac was directly behind him, with Erica next to Isaac and Boyd across the table from her. They seemed to have adopted him into their pack pretty quickly. I took my seat, avoiding their gaze. "Hey," Jackson greeted me as I pulled a packed lunch out of my backpack.

Danny sat down across from me with an excited smile. Everyone was so happy. "Glad to see you today Allison," he said. "It's nice to have everyone back."

He gave Jackson a swift look. I could understand where he was coming from. Only a couple of weeks ago one of his teammates had drowned and he had thought his best friend had died. Even though he didn't quite understand how, Danny was relieved and extremely happy that Jackson had pulled through. Maybe we should tell him, I thought. Then I thought about all the trouble it would cause him and decided against it. The knowledge that werewolves exist had brought nothing good to my life. All it did was bring loss. Erica stood up from her chair, moved around the table, and placed herself next to Boyd. She reached for his hand and smirked. It was almost as if she was warning the other girls "Stay away. This boy is mine." I could hear her voice in my head, growling out the words.

"I never thought those two would end up together," Lydia commented.

Danny turned around for a second to see who she was talking about. "Yeah, I thought for a while that she was with Isaac."

"I don't know if they liked each other for a while or not, but once they realized that they had feelings for each other, they didn't want to waste that chance at a little happiness, " I was speaking without thinking about what I was saying. "They probably came to the conclusion that life is too short and they decided to spend as much time together as possible in case something bad happens." It probably didn't make any sense to anyone but me.

"I know there have been a lot of accidents and murder lately, but isn't that a little dark?" Danny's words snapped me out of my thoughts.

Jackson, luckily, stepped in for me. "They like each other. What's the big deal?"

I watched at Erica turned her head to look at me and our eyes met. She was obviously listening and I could hear her voice in my head again. "Why does it even matter? Why do you care?" The boys were hunched over their food. To anyone else it would seem that they were just eating the pizza on their trays, but I knew that they were listening too.

I tore my eyes away from the Betas only to find myself looking at Scott as he talked to Stiles. My heart lurched and flipped from the sudden feeling of my broken heart. So many memories played through my mind that I couldn't keep the tears from building up in the corners of my eyes. I grabbed my backpack and left without a second thought, practically sprinting until I reached the bathroom. Lydia's heels made a distinctive click as she followed me. She pushed open the door to the bathroom just as I slid the lock closed in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Allison?" She knocked on the metal door of the stall. I didn't answer, so Lydia kept speaking. "Was it Scott?"

I took a deep breath and decided to open the door. I could see in the mirror over Lydia's head that the mascara that she had put on was already streaking down my face. "It's just… It's so hard to see him." I tried to explain.

Lydia pulled me in front of the mirror and began to wet down a paper towel to begin to fix the makeup. "You shouldn't worry you know," my best friend said as she lightly washed of the black streaks. "He's going to wait for you." I was breathing slowly to calm myself down more. "I also think that you should listen to your own words."

"What do you mean?" I wiped a fresh tear from my eyes in an attempt not to mess us Lydia's hard work.

"'Life is too short and they want to spend enough time together as possible in case something happens,'" she quoted me as she began to put a fresh coat of mascara on. "You shouldn't waste your time pining after him when you could just be with him. It may be difficult at first and you'll need to work through some things, but it'll be worth it. Every day Jackson and I weren't together was horrible and I wanted to be with him. I don't want to see you like that too."

I opened my mouth to speak but was unable to form the right words. Lydia had never said anything to me that was so heartfelt. She slipped the makeup back into her purse. "There. Not you look pretty again." And with that, Lydia walked out of the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was impossible to deny that I missed Scott. And that was when it hit me; the answer to Erica's questioned that she hadn't really asked was that I cared about her and Boyd because I was alone now. I wanted Scott back, but I couldn't let my thoughts go in that direction. I needed to get rid of the anger I was subconsciously holding onto before I would be with him again.

I made myself smile it the mirror. Even though it was a horribly stiff and visibly fake smile, it was better than dwelling on the pain. I exited the bathroom and made my way back to the cafeteria.

_**Notes: Thank you again for reading! I hope you found it entertaining. Once again, please leave reviews. If there's ever anything you'd like to possibly see in the story, I would love to hear about it and it could make it into the story. Once again, thank you very much! (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	3. Stiles

**Chapter Three- Stiles**

"Dude, she's gone," I told Scott, who had been tense since Allison had entered the lunch room. He sulkily pulled a carrot out of a plastic bag and took a loud bite out of it. "Come on Scott," I continued, "You can't stay depressed forever. We're going to have to find the Alpha pack, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," my best friend said sadly.

I stole a glance at Lydia, who was happily having a conversation with Danny. Jackson was barely moving his lips, but I could tell he was still talking because Erica would nod in agreement. After a moment Boyd began mumbling back. I turned back to Scott. "Have you gone to train with Derek in the last couple days?"

"No." He took another bite out of the carrot with a loud crunch.

"Come on, Scott," I said. "You've got to talk sometimes."

"I do." His voice was completely flat.

Leaning back a little, I asked, "Did you and your mom ever talk about what's been going on?"

"No."

"Scott, I understand you're heartbroken and everything, but you need to get yourself together."

"You don't understand," he cut me off.

I continued. "Yes, I do. It's hard to see Lydia with Jackson again. Allison broke up with you, but we need to keep working. Just because Kanima Jackson isn't killing people anymore doesn't mean were in the clear yet."

"Whatever," was Scott's only reply.

"The bell is about to ring. Isaac told me earlier that Derek wants us both to go to a meeting later. I'll drive you." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I reached my next class just in time. It all went by slowly, especially chemistry with Mr. Harris. When the school day was over, I fought my way over to Scott and had him follow me to my Jeep. We both got in and watched as Derek picked up all but one of his Betas. Jackson could drive on his own. "Why are we going to talk to Derek?" Scott asked as he got in the car.

I felt a grin spread across my face. "There we go, buddy, a full sentence!" His glare made me stop smiling. "He wants to talk about why one of the Alphas is most likely stalking Lydia."

My best friend nodded once and began to look out the window. We didn't talk again until we were almost to the old Hale House. "I just miss her." He was so quite that I barely heard him.

"What?" I drove up in front of the burnt building and parked next to Jackson's Porsche.

"I know I've been acting stupidly," Scott elaborated. "It's just hard when she's around."

I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Totally, but we should head inside. Derek's probably waiting for us. We don't want to make him mad."

Scott and I got out of my blue car at the same time. "By the way," I said, "Don't worry. Allison will be better eventually and you guys can get back together."

He attempted to look happier but it turned out to only be a slight grimace on his face. There was no need to knock because Erica pulled the door open as soon as we got close. "Hello Scott, Stiles," she greeted us.

The blonde turned without another word and re-entered the house. I walked behind her, having to practically force Scott into motion. We found the others in what used to be the living room. Jackson sat on a damaged chair, while Boyd and Isaac sat on what I assumed used to be a couch. Erica joined them by sitting on a blackened arm rest. Derek stood in front of them. "Where's Peter?" Jackson asked as he saw us come into the room. "Shouldn't he be here for whatever this is? A pack meeting?" His arms were folded and he leaned into the chair arrogantly.

"He's trying to track the Alpha pack, if possible," Derek snapped. He noticed Scott and I just standing in the door way. "Take a seat. We have things to talk about."

Scott decided not to go anywhere; he just leaned against the wall. I sat down in front of the couch, my back against the open spot next to Isaac's legs. I half expected a cloud of dust or ash to rise up around me but was glad when it didn't. After thinking about it for a minute I asked, "Why are we here instead of the train? I thought that was your new hideout?"

"That's a good question," Boyd added.

Derek explained it to us. "Our scents are too strong there. If we change our location each time we meet from now on, it'll make it a little harder for the Alphas to find us. Now, about Lydia. Jackson, will you tell us what all you know?"

The new Beta sat up straighter. "Sometimes when she's alone she hears noises and feels like she's being watched, so she either comes to my house, or goes to Allison's."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Why would they even go after her? She's not a werewolf."

"Like I told Isaac, she smells like Jackson, who was the Kanima. They're most likely waiting for the right time to attack him," Derek said.

"They could be watching Lydia to find out about us," Isaac suggested. "She's not a wolf, so she wouldn't know for sure that someone was there, but since she's dating Jackson she'll know information about us."

The Alpha thought it over. "That's also a good idea. This new pack could actually be both waiting and spying."

I looked between the two. "What if they are spying, but it has nothing to do with the Kanima?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"They may have come here for the Kanima originally, or already had been on their way," I thought aloud. "They could have known there was a new Alpha in Beacon Hills and came to investigate."

"He has a point," Scott said. "They could have knows about Peter, and now you."

Derek nodded as I heard footsteps by the front door. The Alpha didn't tense or prepare to fight, so I assumed it was Peter coming back. He joined our group a second later. "I couldn't find anything. They seem to be running in circles and doubling back around the forest. It's impossible to find where they are right now."

Jackson stared at the older man. "Did you check at Lydia's house?"

"Yes. There's an unusual scent there, but I couldn't tell if it's one of them or not. In every other area, their scents are mixed together."

Derek took control again. "We need to keep an eye on her. It'll be fairly easy for all of you at school, but what about when she's at home?"

"When she's with me, she'll be fine," Jackson said. "Same as when Lydia and Allison are hanging out."

"When she's alone, we still need to keep as eye on her," Derek continued. "Would you all be willing to do that?"

All of his Betas muttered their agreements. Scott threw in a yes, but Peter pointed out that it would be a bad idea for him to do it. "What am I supposed to do?"I asked as it got quieter. "I don't have any wolf powers or anything, so I don't know how I'm supposed to help."

"You're here because we're going to need you to help with the Argents if we ever need their help," Derek explained.

"Because Allison and Mr. Argent wouldn't listen to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I said.

It wasn't long after that that the werewolves began their training. I drove home, sad to realize that my dad was at work. I went to my room and brought up a game on my computer. Normally I would start to research but I couldn't find in it myself for some reason. I hadn't even noticed how much time had gone by until Isaac knocked on my door, then pushed it open. "Sorry, I knew you were awake," he told me. "I could hear the game."

"It's all good," I saved the game and closed out of it. "What's up?"

He took a breath and chewed on his tongue. It was almost a surprise when he said, "Is Scott okay?"

"You mean with Allison?" I asked. He stared down at my bedroom floor. "Yeah man, he'll be fine after a while."

"Okay," the werewolf replied.

Isaac left suddenly and I heard the soft click of his door closing after a minute. I tried not to focus too hard on it and went back to my game.

_**Notes: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are welcome. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter. If I'm honest, it was kind of hard to write. I know my versions of the characters aren't really in character all the time, but I'm doing my best and I really didn't want to ruin Stiles. Please forgive me if I didn't get him quite right. (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	4. Derek

**Chapter Four- Derek**

I sent all of my Betas home after a couple of hours of training. Peter had lurked by the wall the entire time. After Boyd left, the last to go, my uncle asked me, "Do you really think that they're here for Jackson?"

"You don't?" I replied.

Peter moved away from the wall. "I think they came to find you. Well, me, originally, but they would know that you're the Alpha now."

"How many are there?" I questioned him about his search earlier.

"There are six here," Peter answered me, "but it's only part of the whole pack. For whatever reason they're here, it's most likely the strongest of them. I would guess that the others are nearby in case they are needed."

"Very good," a soft voice with a slight southern accent said from outside of the house. We both froze. "Would you mind if we come in Derek? There are only two of us right now and we really want to talk to you. I promise that we won't attack."

I didn't respond; they would come in either way. At least I could tell they were being honest when they said there were only two. One, the woman with a southern accent I assumed, smelled of freshly cut grass and a mixture of flowers. The other Alpha smelled like ash. Peter and I could hear them as they made their way into the building. We were both tensed and in our wolf forms in case they made a threat. When they finally game into view, I could see that they were both women in their early twenties.

The one that smelled like flowers was of average height and weight. She had straight blonde hair that flipped out on the bottom and eyes the same green as a granny smith apple. Her lips were soft pink and her barely tanned skin was covered in freckles. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. The second woman seemed to be the complete opposite of the first. Her skin was almost transparent and perfectly smooth. She had brown eyes so dark that they were almost black, which matched her long, slick black hair. Her nails were bright red along with her thin lips, she was extraordinarily tall, and wore black pants with a tight, long sleeved black shirt. This second Alpha was harsh and deadly, even by werewolf standards.

"I'm Savannah and this is Hayden," the blonde said in her accent.

Peter was watching, continually looking between all three of us Alphas and waiting for a sign of any kind of threat. "What do you want?" I growled.

Savannah let out a small giggle. " We want you."

I blinked. "I have a pack."

"Of course," she offered a falsely happy smile, "but don't you ever think about the fact that they're all teenagers in high school?"

"They wanted the bite." I felt as if I had to defend myself against her.

Hayden moved to sit on the couch's armrest, the same place Erica had been only hours before. The image was for some reason wrong. Peter took a step away from her. Savannah didn't look away from me. "They're going to want to have lives beyond this, Derek. A bunch of sixteen year olds, they're going to eventually graduate. They'll go to college, get jobs, and start families. All of them will move on." Her voice was getting quieter as if to be understanding, yet it was losing its sickly-sweet tone.

"They'll always be a pack," I hissed at her.

Savannah crossed her arms. "Erica and Boyd already wanted to leave. They're only with you now because we let them go. Scott doesn't even want to be a wolf to he can be with the hunter's daughter. Jackson, he has no other desire then to be better at lacrosse. Besides Isaac, the most loyal person in your back in the boy Stiles, and he isn't even a werewolf."

"For the record, he chose not to be. I offered," Peter interjected.

I gave him a warning glare to stop talking and he got the meaning fairly quickly. "How do you know so much about our pack?" I asked.

She ignored both what Peter said and my question. "I liked Laura. She was considering becoming part of the pack, as we are offering to you. Unfortunately, her only goal was to find who started the fire."

The blonde Alpha smirked as she heard my heart jump. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"You're an Alpha. We want you to become part of our pack."

"I already said I have a pack."

She moved closer to me until she was only a step away. "Leave them. Let them be teenagers. If they want one, they'll find another pack. They're going to leave you anyway."

"No." It was a response to her allegation and the offer.

"The full moon is two days from now," Savannah said. "You have a month after that to make your decision. You can either join us, or try to protect the children who _will_ eventually leave you." Her voice was cold now.

With that, she turned away and began to head towards the door. Hayden stood up and I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she followed her fellow pack member. The door clicked closed and the two women could be heard running through the forest. When it was impossible to hear them anymore, Peter turned to me and shrugged. "I told you they were here for you."

I ignored him and walked out, calling behind me, "I'm going to make sure Boyd is keeping watch over Lydia."

_**Notes: Thank you, as always, for reading. I really hope, like I did with the Stiles chapter, that I didn't completely ruin Derek. Comments will be greatly appreciated. I would absolutely love to hear your feedback on Hayden and Savannah, and what you would like to see in the future from them and the other four Alphas. **_

_**I hope you liked it! (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	5. Lydia

**Chapter Five- Lydia**

I wore a black dress on Thursday. It had a sweetheart neckline with thin straps and ended right above my knees. Over it I had on a bright pink cardigan with long sleeves and large pockets on each side. I put on my black heels with it that have a little bow on the side. Once I was ready, I took a quick glance in the mirror. Perfect, like always. I could see out my window when a silver Porsche whipped into my driveway and I knew Jackson was waiting for me outside.

With my purse in one hand and my keels clicking on the cement, I exited my house and made my way to the car. When we had first started dating, Jackson would practically run to the front door to get me and opened the one on the car so I could slide in. Now he knew the routine. I would always be ready when he got there and he didn't need to come and get me. He greeted me with a small kiss when I sat down in the car. "Good morning," I said cheerfully as he pulled away.

Jackson didn't respond; instead he just reversed out of my driveway and turned to head towards the school. He was quiet for most of the drive and didn't say anything until we were almost there. "We had a meeting last night."

I didn't need to ask who with. "Why?"

He hesitated for a before replying. "Derek wanted to talk about why one of the Alphas is following you. Peter found a scent he didn't recognize around your house."

"Peter was around my house?" I froze.

"Not while you were there," Jackson said quickly. I still felt weird about it.

"Do you at least know?" I searched through my purse for my lip gloss so I had something to do. I want to know why some freaky Alpha would be after me. I've only encountered an Alpha a couple of times. One almost killed me and then forced me to bring him back to life, and the other almost killed you."

"We have a few ideas, but we don't know for sure yet," Jackson explained. "Derek wants us to keep an eye on you at all times."

"Why?" I echoed myself.

My boyfriend continued. "If one of them tries to attack you, then someone will be there."

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to be watched all the time. I already had Peter being a total creep and I don't want to feel like I'm always being stalked. Who was there last night?"

"Boyd," Jackson said simply.

We reached the school and I made to get out of the car, but Jackson lightly grabbed my wrist. "I don't want you to be scared, but I also don't want you to be hurt," he said. I had only heard such a caring tone in his voice a few times. "If something happened to you I don't know what I would do. We all want to keep you safe. Please don't worry about the pack keeping an eye on you. They're hunting and watching for the Alpha, not trying to be stalkers."

"Just come on," I sighed.

He let go and I stepped out of the Porsche, my shoes clicking again. Danny waved from about nine cars over and Allison covered her face with her hair as she entered the school. Stiles and Scott could be seen arguing a short distance away. The first boy saw me and promptly marched in my direction. "We need your advice," Stiles huffed when he reached me. Jackson moved to my side and Scott was only two steps behind his friend.

"What's the problem?" I asked him.

"The full moon is tomorrow night and I want to make sure that we take some precautions so Scott doesn't go crazy, since he doesn't have Allison anymore."

"She's still my anchor," the werewolf cut in. "I can still think about the good times we had together."

Stiles turned around angrily. "It'll just be a precaution! Last time you weren't with Allison on the full moon you went completely nuts. What if you shift and can't control yourself?"

Jackson tried to interrupt their argument. "Why not just ask Derek, or stay with him tomorrow night?" He placed his arm around my shoulders and steered me away from the bickering friends before they could say anything else. "Those idiots really need to think sometimes."

"Stiles _is_ thinking about it. Scott's just really stubborn," I tried to tell him.

I could feel Jackson shrug. "I don't think he'll be able to control himself well. He's told me about the last full moon he went through when he and Allison were broken up." I could feel my cheeks flush as he spoke.

The day went by pretty quickly after that. Allison wasn't at lunch; I assumed she was talking to a teacher about all the school she had missed. Scott and Stiles came to our table with the other wolves instead. Isaac gave them the same advice that Jackson had to go see Derek. After school, I walked with Erica to the lacrosse stands. The season was over, but the boys were helping Boyd so he could be on the team next year without shifting to a wolf. Scott and Stiles were on Boyd's team, playing against Isaac and Jackson with Danny in the goal.

I could see the joy in Erica's eyes as her boyfriend caught and passed the ball. "So," I grabbed her attention, "when did you two start dating?"

"Three days after the last full moon," she responded.

I couldn't resist a tiny bit of gossip. "Danny thought you and Isaac would get together." I looked at her, reading her face before she replied.

Erica tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and a grin threatened to spread across her face. For a moment it seemed like she might actually laugh, the first time I would see such a thing from the she-wolf. When she spoke though, she had changed the subject. "How are you and Jackson?"

I was suddenly both disappointed and nervous with excitement at the mention of my boyfriend. Going against my instinct, I opened up in the hope that maybe she would too. "Over all we're good, but we still have a couple of things to work out. Like how I kissed someone else when we were together the first time, and Jackson and I are trying not to have petty arguments all the time."

Erica nodded and stayed silent. We both cheered as Boyd threw the ball and it whistled past Danny into the net. I suspected that there was some werewolf strength used, but Danny didn't know. Only about a half hour later, the goalie got a call from his parent's and needed to get home. Stiles decided to follow not long after and took Scott with him. I was left with the pack. They continued to practice, this time running with unnatural speed and throwing with almost unreal strength. I hadn't noticed that Derek was standing only a foot to my right until he spoke, causing me to jump. "You might not want to practice that way. You'll get used to it and if you shift on the field or someone sees you, then we're all going to be in trouble."

We all watched as the Alpha went to stand by the boys. "What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"I was tracking a scent." Derek paused. "It led here. Erica," he turned to us on the bench, "I want you to stay with Lydia tonight."

"Why?" I demanded for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Derek gave me a silent look and I expected his words before he said them. "I was tracking the Alpha that's been following you. They seem to have been here all day."

_**Notes: Okay, not a very good cliff hanger, but whatever. (: As always, thanks for reading and please review. Seriously, you guys make my day. I'm sorry that I took so long to update, I wanted to a couple of days ago, but family came to visit. **_

_**Okay, I want to make sure you guys know the timeline. Today in the story is Thursday, the fifth of April. I made sure it would actually work for the full moon being on Friday, which was perfect for how I wanted the story. The full moon after that is the fifth of May, which is a Saturday. I looked up Stiles's birthday online, which I could have swore before said it was in April, but it now says that his and Derek's birthday are both November twenty-seventh. So, I made his birthday Thursday the twenty-sixth. I'm sorry that's most likely wrong, but I hope you guys understand. It'll be coming in later. (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	6. Jackson

**Chapter Six- Jackson**

"So, what do you want to watch tonight?" Lydia jumped onto the couch next to me. "I was thinking along the lines of Captain America or Star Wars. Something that you guys already have here so we don't have to go out and get one."

"You don't want to watch The Notebook?" I was shocked. It was Friday movie night and we had watched the movie so many times that I lost count. "Let's just watch Captain America."

She popped the disk into the blu-ray and came back to nestle herself between me and the armrest. I slid my arm around her and she rested her head against my chest. We got to the point where Steve was accepted into the military before Lydia asked, "How was the meeting last night?"

I shrugged. "Derek old us about some weird Alphas that came to see him named Hayden and Savannah. Apparently they want him to join their little club. None of us know yet why someone is following you."

Lydia nodded. "What about Erica? She was really upset last night. Was she angry that she wasn't able to go to the meeting?"

"Yeah, she was," I replied, "I could tell. But don't worry about it; Boyd filled her in. The rest of the pack decided to go to Isaac's old place tonight to watch over Scott so he doesn't freak out."

"They're next door?" My girlfriend turned in the direction of the house as if she would see it through the wall.

"Derek wants to keep moving locations. We were in the middle of the woods last night," I explained. "They also wanted to be close in case either one of us needed help. Scott might go completely insane."

Lydia nodded again. "Will _you_ be okay, since the full moon is tonight?"

I looked into her beautiful eyes and tried to reassure her. "You're my anchor. I'll be much better then okay while you're here."

She smiled and settled against me. I was lucky it _was_ the full moon; the heightened senses helped me listen to what was going on next door. I could hear Isaac telling Scott to focus on him and not his instinct. Stiles was talking rapidly to Derek and Erica about Lydia. "Maybe they want to know why she's not a wolf." Erica presented the new theory.

"Maybe," Derek replied. His voice was so quiet that I could barely hear him. "Her scent has changed since Peter bit her. She smells more like him."

I focused my attention elsewhere and found Boyd keeping watch around my house, Peter watching over Isaac's. Neither made a noise as the night went on. The movie was over quickly and Lydia got up to stretch and pick out a new one. "What would you like to put in now?" she asked me.

"Whatever you want babe," I stretched both of my arms and placed them on either side of the couch on top of the cushions.

She pulled out The Other Boleyn Girl and gave me a questioning look. I smiled in response as she replaced Captain America and snapped the case shut.

And that was when I heard it. Scott kicked down the door to Isaac's old home and went sprinting down the street growling for Allison. Isaac tore after him screaming "Scott, come back!" Derek and Erica were following only a second later, the Alpha shifting into full form to chase him. Boyd leapt onto the window ledge and knocked frantically. Lydia jumped, heart beating instantly faster, as I ran to open the window. Boyd spoke quickly, almost all in one breath. "Scott got out and we don't know exactly where he's going. All we know is that he's trying to find Allison, but she's most likely training somewhere. Peter is accompanying Stiles home so he's safe."

With that, he jumped to the middle of my backyard and went to join the others. His snarls could be heard for at least a mile. I closed the window and spun around at the sound of Lydia's soft whimper. I pulled her towards me and tried to calm her, running my finger through her hair in a way I knew helped her to relax. After almost fifteen minutes she allowed me to gently pull her to the couch and play the movie.

Her eyes never ventured from the screen. Lydia stayed completely focused on the tragic story and I stayed focused on her. She was obviously worried and nervous. Her body was tensed, her heart beating rapidly, and her hands were clammy. "Lydia?" I placed my hand on hers.

Suddenly, halfway through the film, another thud came from the window. "What is it now, Boyd?" I rolled my eyes, but realized it wasn't my fellow Beta when I looked through the glass.

The woman was just as Derek had described. Her black hair whipped in the wind and her white skin glowed in the darkness. Her dark eyes were filled with excitement as she tapped her sharp, red nails on the glass. Hayden punched through the window and the pieces shattered across the floor. Lydia was too terrified to do anything but take gasping breaths as I pulled her behind me, backing up at the same time until her back was against the wall. The female Alpha slithered past the broken shards of glass into my home. The smell of ash radiated off of her. I couldn't figure out how I hadn't noticed the stench before. I growled a warning as she stalked closer.

Hayden laughed. It was harsh and throaty, as was her voice. "You cannot stop us, you pathetic Beta! Give me the girl."

"What do you want from me?" Lydia squealed.

The new Alpha ignored her and met my eyes. "You cannot stop us," she repeated.

She lunged, her eyes as red as her nails. She swiped at my throat but I retaliated by grabbing her arm and pushing her away. Hayden moved swiftly and slashed my stomach. A strip of red appeared across my shirt and I hissed at her. I kicked her in the chest and she did nothing but take a step back. Hayden laughed once again, then threw her head back and let out a short howl. I realized a moment too late that it was a signal. The older woman grabbed me in my moment of surprise and tossed me to the floor as if I took her no effort. She pinned me against the carpet as someone else sprinted in. They were a blur as they threw Lydia over their shoulder, leaving out of the broken window instantly. I never felt so helpless as I heard my girlfriend's screams.

Hayden leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "It was fun playing with you boy, but I have a message for Derek. Tell him that you can have the girl back once he joins us. If he still refuses, we will strike again."

Her claws dug into my forearms, drawing blood, and she was gone a moment later. I stood slowly as the wounds healed and let out a howl full of all the rage, fear, and pain that I felt at loosing Lydia. I felt the guilt settling in already. Thoughts about not being able to protect her came to mind, along with the terror that she might be hurt. I couldn't stop the shift as I transformed into my wolf form and leapt out the window to follow the scent of ash. My house disappeared behind me as I ran into the woods, yelling out for Lydia. It echoed around me, but it wouldn't erase the sound of her screams.

_**Notes: Thanks guys! As always, I really appreciate you reading, and ask you to review. (: Unfortunately, though I hate to say it, it'll probably start to be about this long between posts now since I'm back in school. I'll try my best to post every two or three days, but expect a little longer. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	7. Scott

**Chapter Seven- Scott**

_**Notes: Sorry guys, I know this normally comes at the end, which it will, but I just wanted to let you know that were going back in time a little bit before Scott got out. Also, there is going to be a part where he's in his out of control wolf form, so it'll be a bit sporadic. Just a warning. Enjoy! (:**_

__I was tied to a metal chair in the middle of Isaac's basement. It was dark and a little damp, but it was also the only room in the house with no windows. Isaac, at first, had been visibly nervous, but didn't seem to care anymore when my eyes turned uncontrollably yellow. He gasped and Derek was down the stairs in a moment. Together, they had tackled me and tied me down. The Alpha then left upstairs again after making sure that I was secure. I was facing a bare wall with the destroyed freezer behind me.

The night before, the whole dynamic had been discussed. Boyd would be with Jackson to protect Lydia, Peter would watch Isaac's house, my fellow teammate had volunteered to stay downstairs with me as a first level of protection, and the others were upstairs as level two. Ropes were tied around my torso with chains over them and trapping my wrists and ankles. It didn't cause me any pain unless I struggled.

I knew I had shifted without even looking at my hands to see the claws as they came out. My vision turned red and everything around me was tinted a dark shade. Stiles was talking upstairs and he was easily heard. Isaac could see that I was struggling to keep control and got down on one knee in front of me. "Focus Scott," he whispered, though it was perfectly clear. "Don't give in. Control it and it won't take over. Look at me and don't think about anything else."

And I did. I noticed that he had one curl that stuck out more than the others over his right ear, his eyes were a bright gold like mine had to be, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, and Isaac's entire body was tensed in fear. It was anticipation over me, to see if I would lose control or not. I attempted to memorize every feature of his face as if it would replace hers.

We could both feel it as the moon got brighter and higher in the sky. With it came flashes of Allison and when we had been together. I could hear her talking to her mom on the phone again and I was handing her a pen. Next I was asking her to go to the party with me and chasing after her jacket in the woods. After that, I saw myself as I straddled between two cars at the dance and she looked down at me, horrified.

Flashes of both her aunt and dad holding me at gunpoint crossed my mind. I could hear her trying to convince Stiles and I to bring her with us to find Lydia and talking about the possibility of Jackson's parent's death causing him to be the Kanima for a while. It hurt when I saw the vision of her pointing her crossbow at me in the police station. With the thought that she had shot Boyd and Erica and stabbed Isaac, I suddenly ripped out of my bands and shifted completely.

Allison. Allison. I need to find her. Her scent, it's far away. In the woods. I need to get there. Trying to run. There is someone in front of me. Push them aside while growling. They hit the wall. Who is it? Isaac? No, not Isaac. Allison. Nothing matters but Allison.

Stairs are gone and so is the door. There are two wolves and a human. Smell familiar. None are Allison. I must leave. I need to find her. Alpha is on top of me. He is not my Alpha. He is in Beta form. Growling at me does not work. I am not in his pack. He doesn't want to hurt me. I have an advantage. I rip my claws against his cheeks. He ignores the wound. I bite his shoulder and claw anywhere I can reach. I must be free to reach Allison.

I get an opportunity. Alpha is thrown across the room. Human and Beta wolf confused. Also shocked. They move too late. Kick down the door and shout with excitement. They start to follow. Full sprint towards Allison.

She is in the trees. Behind her house. Scent is stronger. I must find her before they find me. Somehow run faster. Pass large houses. No one outside. Not difficult to get to her house. Enter the patch of trees. Can hear arrows hitting targets. Starting to hear something else. Not Allison. So close to Allison. Someone yelling for me. Why? Isaac. Isaac?

I was human again when I fell onto my stomach. A sharp rock pierced my hand and I had to pull it out. It hurt but healed instantly. As I pushed myself up, I realized that the others had surrounded me in a circle. Boyd had apparently joined them. Stiles and Peter were nowhere in sight and I wasn't sure exactly why. Everything that happened was a bit of a blur. Derek took a step forward. He was positioned for a =n attack of I couldn't handle myself again. "Are you okay now?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded once. "What do I do if I can't control it?"

"We'll worry about that when we get out of here. The Argents are practicing only about a hundred feet away."

As a group, we left to go back to Isaac's house. Only halfway there, we stopped suddenly as we heard a howl echo through the night. It ripped at our hearts, telling us that something was horribly wrong. Derek continued in the same direction, but I could feel that we were now going to Jackson's house instead of back to Isaac's. Us Betas followed behind his in a v-shape. When we got to the home, we saw part of what was wrong.

A window was smashed in on the second floor and, upon further investigation, Erica found a couch flipped in the room. She told us that a movie was playing the end of the credits. My instincts told me that something had happened to Lydia. Everyone else made the same realization at eh same time that I did. Two new scents mixed into the natural smell of the house and its surrounding area.

Derek stopped and faced us. "We need to find Jackson."

_**Notes: Sorry for this again, but I need to. I want to not only that you for reading, but also thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, or added me to their favorites. It really means a lot to me.(: Like I said before, this chapter goes back in time a bit. I wanted to show what was happening with the rest of the pack as the Alpha pack attacked. Also, I wanted to show a wolf out of control. I can say that I, personally, have yet to see it anywhere else, and thought it would be interesting and fun to write. It was pretty fun. I just want to say thanks again and that I'll have the next chapter us soon.**_

_**It'll be Erica or Boyd, I can tell you that. I'm still not sure if I'm going to give Peter a chapter. Oh, and I know I promised a bit more of a romance and haven't quite given gotten there yet, but I promise I will. I just wanted to set the story up more. (:**_

_**-Megan**_


	8. Erica

**Chapter Eight- Erica**

We found Jackson in a clearing in the middle of the woods. He was turning in circles wildly, looking past us while searching for Lydia. He was obviously frustrated, making a noise that was a weird combination of screaming, growling, howling, and being on the verge of crying. I stood frozen as he ignored us and a single tear slid down his cheek.

To get to the clearing, we had followed the scent of Jackson, Lydia, and the Alphas mixed together. It was easy now to understand my fellow Beta's frustration. The Alpha's had somehow filled the clearing and the surrounding area with a knot of their smell and it was impossible to figure out which one was the correct path. Peter joined us silently then, appearing next to me. Our entire pack was shocked, and the older man was the only one who seemed to be able to speak. "Jackson, you need to calm down to we can all talk about this. You are the only one who knows what happened and we can't find Lydia without knowing the reason they took her originally."

Jackson stopped his sporadic pacing and pointed an accusing finger at Derek. "This is your fault! They wanted her to get to you!"

Derek tried not to let the news effect him, but you could see his shoulders fall if you watched carefully. "What do you mean?"

"They said we can't have Lydia until you join with them," the boy leaned against a tree and slowly let himself fall into a sitting position. "They said that if you don't, they'll just come back. Who knows what they're going to do to her?"

"We won't let them do anything," Boyd spoke up, his voice filled with determination. "We'll find her."

"Not tonight," Peter said. We all looked at him angrily as Jackson let out a sob. How could we not go to find Lydia? "We won't find her if we go tonight. We already have two wolves that are unstable and the trail ends here. We can come back first thing in the morning and search. If they move around at any point, we'll be able to find their scent."

I stared at him in astonishment. She might only be a human, but Lydia was important to us just like Stiles was. If we didn't find her, the Alphas could, at the very least, seriously injure her. If they bit her she could have to go to the hospital again. Jackson continued to tremble at the base of the tree as Scott and Isaac went to speak to him.

"Derek, what do you think?" Boyd asked him.

Our Alpha was lost in thought for a couple of minutes before whispering, "Peter's right. We can't go."

"But we have heightened senses right now!" I tried to argue.

"That might be true, but that's what hurts us," Derek explained. "We smell so many different paths that they are taking over. Tomorrow we will be able to differentiate between which paths were made first and the ones that weren't."

I huffed and turned to Boyd, who tried to smile. It was nothing more than a stiff grin that someone would give for a school picture, and it didn't help. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "Try not to worry Erica," he muttered so only I could hear. "We'll find her."

I stole a glance at Jackson's broken form and felt sick at the sight. My only thought was how I would react if they had taken Boyd, or what my boyfriend would do if it was me. He certainly wouldn't give up until I was in his arms again. But looking at Jackson, it was very clear that he wouldn't be able to continue. He was too worked up and bordering on hysterical.

Boyd stalked over to Jackson and threw him over his shoulder without warning. Jackson let out a grunt of air and bounced as my boyfriend began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Derek stood in front of Boyd.

"I'm bringing him home. If we don't, then he'll stay here in the forest until he finds her." Boyd stepped around the bigger man, who let him go.

I made a motion to follow, but Peter's hand on my shoulder told me that I needed to stay. Isaac and Scott were still kneeling next to the tree whispering to each other when they were called over. "We need a plan," Derek said.

Peter nodded. "This is chaos. It'll be almost impossible to track her down, no matter what we do. It seems that all of the Alphas ran around this area to confuse us. I searched around and they separated and got back together multiple times. They really don't want us to find them."

"Then what can we do?" Scott wondered aloud.

"We'll follow every path we can," Derek said bluntly.

Nothing was to be said after that. We walked together out of the trees. The daunting task in front of all of us made me panic a bit. All I could think about was if we would reach Lydia in time. It surprised me to realize that I considered her a friend so quickly.

When I had to stay with her the night before, I had found myself actually enjoying her company. Lydia told me about how Jackson had first asked her out, and that he had had to ask Danny for advice. She also told me about when they first met, and that she had never been happier then when Jackson had come back to her after being the Kanima.

That night, I found myself opening up to her, telling her how Boyd and I first kissed and how we just fell together after that. It was the night after we had tried to find my new friend at Scott's house and he had to take care of me when I was paralyzed. He told me the story of his dad and why he was alone before joining the pack, which led to the real reason he took the bite. When I was feeling better I leaned up and my lips met his. We had been together ever since. Neither one of us thought that Derek would be happy about it, so we kept our relationship secret for as long as possible. I was never happier then I was with him.

All of this only made me want to find her even more.

_**Notes: Okay guys, not that many today. (: Just the usual. Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Lots of love sent your way!**_

_**-Megan**_


	9. Lydia, 2

**Chapter Nine- Lydia**

I opened my eyes and realized that I was leaning against a cold cement wall. Unsure of where I was, I tried lifting my arms. I was weirdly surprised that I wasn't chained or tied down. "Think Lydia," I spoke aloud to myself. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes again and let the memories come back. I was with Jackson for movie night. It was the full moon. Boyd was on Jackson's window telling us that Scott got away. Hayden had broken through the same window later on. We were watching The Other Boleyn Girl. Someone I didn't know was holding me. I remembered smelling pine but nothing came after that. Pushing my hand against the wall, I stood up slowly. "Hello?" My voice bounced off of the walls in a repeating echo.

There was no response. Looking around me, I saw that the boring space was completely empty. There was nothing to indicate where I was. My eyes darted around the room and immediately found the only imperfection, the outline of the door across from me. Knowing that it was most likely useless to even try, I took the couple of sad steps over and pulled on the handle. It was cold to the touch. I yanked on the metal as hard as I could, but it didn't move.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach to try to protect myself from the cold. It was as if the space had never been warm at all. I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious or been in this room. It was plain, boring, and filled me with a horrible loneliness. Glaring at the door, my mind brought up images and created scenarios of Jackson bursting through to save me. This made me want to sit back down and cry.

It was impossible to tell, but it felt like hours before someone came into the room. The door creaked due to the rusted hinges. The opening was only big enough to let an unfamiliar man inside. He was a large black man, making me think again of Boyd landing on Jackson's window sill. He must have shaved his head, because it was a bare globe with a single ray of light from the center of the room bouncing off of it. The mysterious man's thick body was intimidating and his eyes were glowing an ugly red. Even with Derek, I couldn't get used to the color.

With a spurt of bravery, I asked him, "Where am I and who are you?"

He pressed his body against the door, making it click shut. "I am Joel. As to where we have brought you, I cannot tell. I have not been granted permission."

"Permission!" I found myself shouting. "Why would you need permission? Where the hell am I?"

"Keep calm, child," Joel instructed me while ignoring my repeated question. "You do not want him to come in. He will not be as kind as me." I stayed quiet, breathing heavily as I waited for him to continue. "We do not wish to hurt you, young one. Derek will come, and then you may go."

I struggled not to yell once more. "Kidnapping me has nothing to do with Derek."

"You underestimate yourself," the Alpha's voice was smooth. "You are quite important to all of the pack here, as is the boy, Stiles. By keeping you here, they will come to us."

"So you took me from my boyfriend's house in the middle of the night, just so you could try to get Derek to come and save me?" It sounded insane.

Joel crossed his arms. "We must get him to listen. He is young and does not yet know how to lead. We must teach him. If he wished, he may come back, though he may also want to stay with people more like him."

I began to pace. The echoes against the walls mixed with the empty, dull room was messing with my mind. It felt like the older man was spread throughout the space and his voice rang in my ears. "Who is he?" I asked. "The man you mentioned?"

"Even a pack of Alphas needs a leader." Joel's explanation was short. "I must leave you know, child."

He moved to open the door to slip out, but I stopped him momentarily with my words. "If you're not going to let me out, will you at least tell me what time it is?"

Joel's words were almost completely covered by the hinges creaking again, but I could still hear him. "It is four in the morning." With that, the door clicked shut.

Joel came in two more times that day, the first time bringing me a watch along with some food and water. He told me that they didn't want me to feel like a prisoner, but more as a trading piece. This didn't make it any better; either way I felt used and lonely. I had yet to meet his leader, which I was grateful for, since he sounded like a terrible man.

The day passed extremely slowly. When I was alone, I would pace and periodically attempt to pull on the heavy door. Of course, it never opened. There was nothing else to do but sleep or attempt to talk to Joel when he came in. He didn't tell me much; only that he had decided to join his pack three years ago and that they trained new Alphas to be better leaders. Something felt wrong and I was suspicious of his true motives. I didn't point this out, though, for fear of him leaving me completely alone.

I had been sitting in silence when he sneaked in a third time, scaring me with a question. "Why do you smell like Peter Hale?"

"What?" I was offended. No woman would want to be told that she smells like her attacker.

Joel moved closer to me and spoke with a gentle tone. "You smell like Peter. He wants to know why."

I took a deep breath. "He bit me."

"But you are not a wolf," the Alpha observed.

I shook my head, confused. I couldn't figure out why he was asking about it. "He bit me at a school dance. I was in the hospital for a while before he used to me to bring himself back to life."

He stared at me for a moment, completely shocked. After a moment, Joel backed out of the room and left me to myself again.

_**Notes: Hello again guys! Sorry, I know this chapter isn't the best, but I needed it in here. I can only hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading it, and please tell me what you think! (:**_

_**Also, I have two promises for you. The first is that the next chapter will be Boyd. I swear I'm not ignoring him. He would have been this chapter, but I felt like I needed Lydia again first. Second, I will get to more romance and stuff like that. I know I haven't really gotten there, but I will. (: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Megan**_


End file.
